The present application pertains to a ballistic resistant article and to a process to manufacture said article.
Ballistic articles which comprise composites are known. The composites comprise layers of fibrous materials. Said layers of fibrous materials are coated with a polymeric binder material, also known as polymeric matrix material. Furthermore, it is known to laminate one or both of the surfaces of the composites described before with a polymer film resulting in a ballistic resistant article exhibiting on one or on both of its surfaces said polymer film. Such ballistic resistant articles exhibits a high penetration resistance against a ballistic attack quantified by the v50-value which is determined under specified conditions and means the velocity of the used ammunition in m/s at which 50% of the ammunition does not penetrate the article.
However, there is an everlasting demand for ballistic resistant articles which at the same areal density exhibit both against bullet ammunition and fragment ammunition a higher v50-value than ballistic articles as described in the above paragraph.
Therefore, the problem underlying the present application is to provide a ballistic resistant article which at the same areal density exhibits a higher v50-value both against bullet ammunition and fragment ammunition than a ballistic article as described in the first paragraph.